


[vore] Wolfberry: Bad Ending

by wolfbunny



Series: Wolfberry series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fatal Vore, M/M, Mpreg, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, reluctant pred, skelepreg, unwilling prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Wolf!Blueberry feels really bad about eating bunnies.





	[vore] Wolfberry: Bad Ending

Blueberry felt terrible about eating the bunny, but also oddly content. It was enough to lull him into a doze, and the next thing he knew he was waking up. How long had it been? Was the bunny okay? He lifted his shirt to examine his ecto-belly, but all he could make out were the silhouettes of the puppies. The bunny was gone. He whimpered softly, and it grew into a full-on sob.  
  
Edge walked in to find him crying on the sofa. “Blue?” He sat down next to him, letting the smaller wolf crawl halfway onto his lap and press his face into his spine.  
  
“He was such a nice bunny,” Blue said between sobs.  
  
“Ah. Yes. I suppose he was. But don’t you feel better now?”  
  
Blue was stubbornly silent. He did, much better, and that just made it worse.  
  
“Would you rather he died for nothing?”  
  
Okay, no, that would have been worse. Blue still refused to answer, but he relaxed a little bit.  
  
“Come on, the puppies are probably still hungry for some ‘civilized’ food,” Edge said, gently mocking Blue’s unwolfish concerns. Blue sobbed and clung to his ribs. “Okay, I’m sorry. But you still have to take care of yourself. That bunny wouldn’t want you to neglect the puppies either.” He patiently unhooked Blue’s fingers from his ribs and led him to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
“You’re getting that craving again, aren’t you?” said Edge, a couple weeks later.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Are you sure? You’ve been sleeping A LOT. Copious amounts of sleep. And I don’t think you’ve left the sofa for a week.”  
  
“Yes I have.”  
  
“Not that I’ve seen.”  
  
“Don’t. I won’t do it again.”  
  
“Are you sure? Would it help if the bunny wasn’t so nice and understanding about it?”  
  
“No. I won’t.” Blue pulled the blanket over his skull, squishing his ears against his face.  
  
“Blueberry, be reasonable. You’re a wolf. I’m sure you care about the puppies just as much as I do. And even that bunny didn’t want to risk anything happening to them.”  
  
“He wouldn’t want me to eat another bunny, though!”  
  
“Are you sure? He only said not to eat his brother.”  
  
“Please let’s not talk about rabbits. Tell me what you found on your last patrol.”  
  
“Aside from rabbits?” Edge stopped to think. “Snow. And trees. I haven’t been going far enough from here to see anything interesting in person.”  
  
Blue sighed. “Let’s just watch TV.”  
  
***  
  
Edge knew he shouldn’t have done it. Blue could see the guilt clearly in the cant of his ears, the narrowing of his eye sockets, the slightly subdued position of his tail. But here he was, with a second bunny, dangling by its ragged purple bandanna, pelting them with half-choked threats.  
  
“I made sure to find one that wasn’t so likable this time,” Edge said in his defense.  
  
“I told you I don’t care. I’m still not doing it.”  
  
“Blue. If you don’t, I will.”  
  
Blueberry pushed himself upright, cheekbones burning at how helpless he was to alter the situation. “That’s not fair.”  
  
“What’s unfair about it? You know I catch them for myself not infrequently.”  
  
Blue folded his ears back and glared at him.  
  
“You know it’ll make you feel better. And it’ll be good for the puppies,” Edge coaxed, as softly as he could while still being understood over the constant stream of threats and curses from the bunny.  
  
Blue flinched. The puppies were his weakness. “You’re sure that’s not his brother?”  
  
“I’m sure. He didn’t say anything about a purple bandanna or a big crack in his eye.”  
  
Blue hesitated. Clothes could be changed easily, and it wasn’t impossible for the bunny to have acquired a crack in its skull recently. But Edge wouldn’t deceive him like that. “Okay. Okay, fine. Get it over with.”   
  
He closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide, already salivating in anticipation. The bunny shrieked with outrage, but it was cut off as Edge stifled it somehow. Blue felt its skull slide along his tongue and closed his jaws, gently in case he caught Edge’s fingers. He tilted his skull back so that the bunny’s skull pressed against his throat, and gulped. It struggled and fought, but quickly found itself sliding down his throat, immobilized. Blue couldn’t suppress a little moan of satisfaction.  
  
Edge watched triumphantly, and Blue knew he was struggling not to say ‘I told you so.’ He sighed as the bunny settled in his stomach, still kicking and squirming. “All right, you were right about one thing. It’s not as bad as the last time.”  
  
“Maybe you’re just getting used to it.”  
  
“Stars, I hope not.” Blue still felt guilty, but it didn’t compare to what he’d felt about that horribly decent and kind bunny who’d been his previous victim. He curled up on the sofa again. “This one sure is feisty. I hope he doesn’t disturb the puppies.”  
  
***  
  
Blueberry had to admit the bunnies had helped, though he was still periodically overcome by guilt over them. Especially the first one. Especially when one day he coughed up a hairball largely composed of the clothes the two bunnies had been wearing—all that had been lodged in his stomach this whole time? He was surprised he hadn’t noticed it when he checked on the puppies. He picked out the red scarf to wash up, and dropped the rest into the trash, then hesitated and pulled the purple bandanna out as well. The first bunny certainly didn’t deserve to be forgotten, and it felt disrespectful to treat them too differently. When the bits of cloth were dry, he stuffed them in his pocket. Eventually he’d put them somewhere, but for the moment he wanted to keep them close, a reminder of his debt to the bunnies.  
  
Meanwhile, the puppies were growing larger. They must be nearly ready to be born by now, and he hadn’t gotten any more cravings, although Edge was clear that he would be happy to fulfill them if he did.  
  
“What’s that you’ve got?” Blueberry demanded when Edge came home one evening holding something behind his back that smelled of bunny.  
  
“I know you didn’t want me to bring you any more of these—”  
  
“I don’t need any more! Why would you do this?”  
  
“Blue, I can explain. Hear me out.”  
  
Blueberry waited silently, ears leaning back in displeasure.  
  
“Remember the last one? The feisty purple one.”   
  
Blue nodded.   
  
“This is his brother.” Edge held the bunny out for Blue to see. It was a lanky skeleton rabbit with a fluffy collar on its jacket and an orange tint to its fur that reminded Blue unpleasantly of his own brother. Sitting there cupped in Edge’s hands, it looked a little anxious when it first caught sight of Blue, but mostly just despondent.  
  
Blue did not like where this was going. “And—he wanted to see the wolf that—that ate his brother? Why would you bring him here?”  
  
“Is it true?” the bunny asked quietly.  
  
Blue frowned, then pulled the purple bandanna out of his pocket and held it out. Edge brought the bunny closer so it could accept it. “I’m sorry,” said Blue.  
  
The bunny took the bandanna with trembling hands and buried its face in it. Its shoulders shook with quiet sobs. Blue watched awkwardly, with a reproachful glance at Edge. Why was he putting both of them through this? If he had caught this bunny to eat, wouldn’t it have been easier on the bunny if he’d just eaten it without telling it what happened to its brother?   
  
The bunny didn’t show any sign of stopping, and after a couple minutes Edge poked it with a finger. “You wanted to ask something, remember?”  
  
“Right,” said the bunny, holding the bandanna to its chest. “I—I want you to eat me, too.”  
  
“What? No! Why?” Blueberry recoiled.  
  
“Because—I promised my bro I’d follow him anywhere…” Even, apparently, into the jaws of a wolf, for no perceivable benefit.  
  
“No. Look, I’m sorry about your brother, I really am. But I’m not going to eat a bunny for no reason.”  
  
The bunny hugged the bandanna tighter. “I think it’s a good reason.”  
  
“He’s asking you to do it, Blue,” Edge said, keeping his voice soft.  
  
“If you’re not hungry, I can—I can wait,” said the bunny.  
  
“I wouldn’t eat a bunny just because I was hungry,” Blue protested.  
  
“Blue,” said Edge. “That’s what he wants. It’ll do you and the puppies good. And I’m sure you won’t need any more.”  
  
Blueberry looked away, staring at the sofa cushion.  
  
“Better to grant this bunny’s request than to send him away and then find you need one later after all. Isn’t it?”  
  
Blueberry squeezed his eye sockets shut to hold in the emotion. Did Edge have a point? Or had he just become so desensitized that he would act on any flimsy excuse to eat another bunny?  
  
“Please,” said the bunny.  
  
“Okay! Okay, fine!” Blue snapped, then wilted as the bunny flinched away from him. “Sorry. Okay. If you’re really sure … that’s what you want.”  
  
The bunny nodded, not looking at him. Blue just stared at it, unable to proceed.  
  
“All you have to do is open your mouth,” Edge prompted.  
  
Blue kept his eyes open this time, and Edge moved closer, holding the bunny next to Blue’s open jaws. Blue almost protested that the bunny shouldn’t have to walk into his own death, but he wasn’t sure that forcing him in would be any better.  
  
The bunny hesitated, and Blue hoped for a moment it might have changed its mind. “Can I keep this?” it asked, clutching the ragged purple bandanna.  
  
Edge looked to Blue for an answer. “Of course you can,” Blue said, and then had to force his jaws open again.  
  
The bunny leaned past his teeth and climbed onto his tongue, pulling its legs in after it. Curled up, it made a single mouthful. Blue couldn’t deny he enjoyed the taste—bones and rabbit fur, fear and anticipation. He pushed it around with his tongue to line it up with his throat—it may fit in his mouth but it was still too big to swallow horizontally. The bunny didn’t resist, although he could feel it trembling.  
  
Blue looked up at Edge, a little resentful and ashamed that he was kind of enjoying this. Before Edge could remind him that drawing it out would only be more cruel, he swallowed, downing the bunny in a few gulps.   
  
Edge reached out to ruffle his mate’s ears. “You did very well, Blue.” He sat down on the sofa next to him, making himself available for comfort if Blue needed it. Blue curled up against him. The bunny wasn’t struggling at all. He doubted he would notice any difference when it was gone. “Don’t be sad,” Edge continued. “All of their magic is going toward growing our puppies.”  
  
“Mm,” Blue agreed. He still thought the whole thing was unbearably sad, but he couldn’t let it crush him while he had puppies to care for. “I should have at least asked their names.”  
  
Edge stroked his skull. “You are a nice wolf, as that first bunny said.”


End file.
